


A Scent Here, A Scent There

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Perfume, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Chakotay smells good. Why?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	A Scent Here, A Scent There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/gifts).



> This can be a stand-alone or part 2 add-on to, "A Smudge Here, A Smudge There."
> 
> Torri012 helped spark the idea.

"What's that smell?

"Smell? What smell?" Chakotay asked.

B'Elanna furrowed her brows with a quirky look. "That smell...the one that smells like flowers wrapped in _sunshine_." She sniffed around and stopped. "It seems to be coming from you. "

Chakotay was wearing his boxing clothes and was drenched with sweat. If anything, he should be smell like a musky gym.

"Are..." B'Elanna smiled and chuckled, "are _you_ wearing perfume, Chakotay?

Chakotay turned beet red. "No! What? No, of course not."

"Hmm. I feel like I've smelled that scent before." After some thinking, she questioned, "Isn't that the perfume the captain wears?

Chakotay gulped. Why did he smell like Kathryn? "I wouldn't happen to know."

He did know.

"Mmmhmm. See you later, Chakotay. Let me know when you've solved the great _mystery_ ," B'Elanna said sarcastically before heading off in another direction.

His face was still pink. Why did he smell like Kathryn? He wrapped his mind around it, thinking and thinking.

"Hi, Chakotay! How was the boxing? Did you win?"

Chakotay turned around and looked down. "It was fine. However, boxing is not just about winning, Naomi."

"Okay," she shrugged. "So _did_ you win?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Good. I have to catch up with Neelix. Bye!"

Naomi left and Chakotay smelled a stronger pefume scent. He looked around to see if Kathryn was nearby but she wasn't.

"Uh, Naomi?"

She stopped and walked back. "Yes?"

"Are you wearing perfume?"

She bit her lip. "Am I not supposed to? The captain said it was okay."

Chakotay smiled. "No, it's alright. Are you wearing the captain's perfume?"

She beamed. "Yes. I liked it and she sprayed some on me."

He was atill a little confused about why he smelled like the perfume since he had not met her that day. "Oh, okay. Bye, Naomi."

"Too bad she spilled the bottle on her hands. It was a shame. Well, bye!" she said and walked away.

Chakotay grinned as it clicked. It was Kathryn's hands.

Again.

She was always touching him. He shook his head and chuckled while he entered his quarters to take a shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. That's all CBslS/Paramount. 
> 
> Written 11/21/2020.


End file.
